hyif8y796879ygufgufghifandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Rouuge
Information The Battle of Rouuge also known as "The Rouuge Incident" was a naval engagement fought between The Lilyguard Navy and a renegade Hailand Galleon. The Dwarven Man o' War, HVS Stolzenberg was lead by Vice Admiral Haus Von Südstadt was destroyed by the outlaw Hailand Galleon lead by Captain Burke. Leading up to the Battle 6 Months before the battle, Captain Burke and his crew deserted The Hailand Royal Navy. Burke's crew went rogue and begun harassing local merchant ships. Admiral (Blank) of the Hailand Royal Navy sent a task force to destroy the vessel. According to captured members of the Crew, Captain Burke got intelligence of the task force and responded by fleeing southward to avoid The task force, while sailing south they raided many coastal villages and ports. After harassing merchant ships at the northern port of the Christian Isle they went on route to The Northern Human Alliance. When they came in contact with the HVS Stolzenberg. The HVS Stolzenberg was on route to quell an uprising in the port city of (Blank). Until they came in contact of the renegade Galleon. The Battle When the two vessels first came in view of each other, Vice Admiral Von Südstadt immediately noticed the unorthodox sailing pattern that the Hailand Galleon employed. He retaliated by deploying 2 of the Dwarven Gun Boats, He thought this would deter further suspicious action from the Hailand Galleon. The Hailand Galleon Altered its path in a broad curved axis. Vice Admiral Von Südstadt wanted to avoid conflict and remained on course despite His advisers advocating that He take action. From the broad curved maneuver the Hailand Galleon came with-in mortar range. Vice Admiral Von Südstadt's advisers finally convinced Him to retaliate but before He could give the order the Hailand Galleon unleashed its first volley of mortar strikes, this mortar strike disabled the Dwarven Man o' War's bombardment mortar, 3 out of 4 of the armor piercing cannons and 7 mortars. The Dwarven Man o' War retaliated with its own mortar strike which was ineffective due to the success of the Hailand Galleon's initial mortar strike, Vice Admiral Von Südstadt ordered the 2 deployed Dwarven Gun Boats to draw the Hailand Galleons attention while the Dwarven Man o' War regathered its self. The Hailand Galleon altered its position towards the stern of the of the Stolzenberg. The Hailand Galleon Begun taking fire from the Dwarven Gun boats and The rear cannons of the Dwarven Man o' War. The Hailand Galleon implemented Hailand Fire, and begun bombarding the deck of the Stolzenberg with the second volley of mortar strikes followed by battering the deck with Hailand Fire. The Fire begun spreading across the ship rapidly, spreading to 3rd floor of the vessel and the other 2 Dwarven Gun Boats mid-deployment. The Hailand Galleon was beginning to take sufficient damage from the Dwarven Gun Boats and rear cannons, even taking a hit from an armour piercing round from a re-purposed armour piercing cannon. The Hailand Galleon retreated out of the HVS Stolzenberg's range. Then Fired upon the remaining 2 Dwarven Gun Boats, using Hailand Fire on one and incapacitating the other. The Hailand Fire spread to the 7th deck and an order to abandon ship was given. After The Battle The Hailand Galleon sustained significant damage, and was in need of repair. Captain Burke went on route to the closest port of the Northern Human Alliance in attempt to repair the ship. The Hailand Galleon was intercepted and destroyed by the task force sent by The Hailand Royal Navy. The Majority of the sailors of the Stolzenberg was killed or missing. most of the survivors took refuge on the incapacitated Dwarven Gun Boat or on makeshift rafts. There was a small contingent of 29 crewmen from the renegade Hailand Galleon that abandoned ship before the battle started, they were interrogated then executed. Consequences of The Battle The Empire of Eimeror payed compensation to The Guinea Principality of Lilyguard for the loss of the Dwarven Man o' War, they payed in oil.